The BitterSweet
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: What did Bella inherit if not a castle? The Mobward version of Untold Fairytales. Lots of cursing, I do not curse out loud. Usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Lots of cursing. You have been warned. I DON'T CURSE OUT LOUD.****Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, all recognizable references, etc. belong to their respectful owners. Thank you very much.**

Chapter 1

I let my weary mind make the rest of my body weary. Not only has it been a long day but a long...week, and at last it was Friday. I lusted after a relaxing weekend of nothing and just...nothing as I sloshed through the slush of the left over snow. My school sat on 200 acres of property, so there was snow of all colors everywhere. Besides the scattered maroon-colored buildings, there was grass fields and _lots_ of trees. I pity the team of men that have to clean all of this up in the freezing cold. Needless to say it was terrible but it got better the closer I got home. Sadly I had to walk two miles to get there.

I sloshed through the slosh, jumped over the ridiculously large puddles, and shuffled across ice as safely as I could while I was barely aware of the cross lights and the creepy SUV. My body, if every one of my pores could sprout out an arm, they would all reach for a hot cocoa and cartoon marathons.

My stride faltered for a second, to use my eyes and ears to find out if the SUV was still there. It rode down the street from behind me only to stop in the middle of the next block that I was walking towards. It did it again when I got close. _Am I being followed? Nah I'm being paranoid. Ugh I can't wait to get home..._

But just in case it was, instead going straight I turned at the corner going south. _I'll just walk to my avenue and then turn to walk to my street._ I looked behind me and said car wasn't following me but another was headed towards me from my right. I decided to walk through the park, cars aren't allowed to drive through and it would shave off a few minutes off my time.

_Maybe it wasn't a god idea to go this way..._Sure it was shorter but when you get to other side, you're surrounded by apartment buildings with alleys between them and dead ends. But which was worse, walking home by yourself with a suspicious looking car following you and finding out where you live, or walking home by yourself in a _seemingly_ deserted area?

How about walking home by yourself in a deserted are with _five_ SUV's on your tail? Seemingly deserted...

My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't being followed, I was being _corralled_! I froze, my eyes already darting to find a way out. There two cars side by side behind me, one in the street next to me and another blocking the crosswalk in the corner. I darted into an alley, sprinting towards the opening on the other side. _God, God, God, God, God_! I chanted with every huff. GOD! Three cars were there, one being flanked by the other two and driving into the small space. I whipped around and the other cars were there. I looked around for ANYHTHING! I noticed a fire escape to my left that I might be able to reach. The men were getting out of their cars, I ignore the red hair and with the sounds of car doors slamming shut egging me on, I went for it. I wasn't short, but I wasn't tall enough.

"What the hell are you doing?!" someone grumbled loudly as he wrapped his arms around my waist grounding me before I took off. Here's where I start to freak out.

"ERNGH!"

"Would you relax?! Fuck!" I squirmed as hard as I could, fight to prevent him from wrapping his arms over my arms completely immobilizing me, but he was really strong. I tried to ignore the sweet scent coming off him. _If I break free, maybe I can run over the cars_. He opted for throwing me to the ground.

"I'm not one for throwing girls into the ground but-" He caught me looking at my possible escape.

"That would have been bad ass but I would have gotten into my car and followed you home. Even if you didn't go there now, you'd go home sooner or later and I'll be waiting for you and get you then."

I'm sure he'd press me down if I moved.

"Now come on, the snow is gross." he said, offering his hand. What a freak.

"Fuck you!" and I got up myself. _Maybe I can throw my bag in his pretty little face. Why was he handsome? Maybe that's his weapon, well too bad I'm not that type of girl._

They all_ laughed. I'll mar that face so it would hurt to laugh. The rest were laughing too but his was the most...joyful? Twisted little prick..._

"My, the kitten has a potty mouth. It's funny and cute but a pretty little girl like you shouldn't say dirty things like."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." my voice was a little higher pitch than usual at the moment.

"No...but force always does." His expression changed from playful to of completely seriousness and purpose. A predator focused on his prey. It made me drop my only weapon, my bag. He flunged me over his shoulder.

"Let me go you bipolar prick!" I yelled kicking and pounding his back with my fists. He stuffed me into his car and pinned my arms with one arm, covering my mouth with his other hand. His legs from under me wrapped around mine. A position I definitely don't want to be in with a stranger.

"Shut the fuck up! DRIVE!" He growled. It was frightening enough that he had me where he wanted me. I stayed still and fought away the tears. No way was this dick going to see me cry.

**AN: So what'd ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your response to this story, for following favorite-ing and reviewing, you have no idea how happy it made me to wake up to 17 emails!**

Chapter Two

The car wasn't moving long but I lost track of the twists and turns. Maybe the driver was doing it on purpose.

"Are you going to play nice kitten?" I hissed, but I breathed to get a feel of my surroundings. I wasn't uncomfortable and his scent wasn't..._too_ bad..._damn, I have to be careful. His looks might be enough to give Stockholm Syndrome!_

"Your claws are sharp for a kitten but nothing can cut through this exterior." I laughed. _This was totally full of himself!_

"I do love a challenge..." He growled. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. That he induced with a _whisper_. He tested my by letting go of my arms and legs.

Nice and sweet kitten..." He purred while stroking my hair, his hand still on my mouth. I would have moved into the corner, but he laid us across the backseat. His legs were long, no wonder, and I definitely wouldn't have been able to outrun him.

"Move your legs." I ordered.

"No."

"I wasn't giving you a choice!"

"I don't take orders, I make them." I pushed his legs off of the seat and sat down.

"What makes you think I was giving you a choice?!"

"You-!"

"WHAT! Me what!" He finally sat up like a big boy.

"You're infuriating." He didn't have any weapons I noticed but he had strength.

"Infuriated." I corrected. He laughed. The bastard_ laughed_!

"Shut the fuck up asshole!"

"Woah-hey!"

"Shut the fuck up, you are an asshole!"

"Don't make me gag you," He threatened, cornering me in my corner. Not just with his voice but his eyes too.

"You already make me gag."

"Pipe down kitten-"

"I have a name." I'd rather be called anything other than kitten. I was not his fucking _pet_. I fixed my gaze on to the black leather rather than his eyes when I told him. "Bella."

"You're infuriating." He muttered, no anger.

"What did I do _now_?"

"Nothing, but I didn't expect you to fight me either."

"Sorry but I'm new to the whole kidnapping thing."

"Will you stop being snarky? It's ugly and you're not." I narrowed my eyes at him. _I thought I was __disgusting__..._

"Why?"

"Why what," He grumbled.

"Why _me_, why do this, just _why _in general...?"

"Revenge, for all three, in general." I definitely did not expect that. But revenge and anything related really, was never good. For either of the three parties.

"I never did anything to you-"

"Not _you_, your goddamn father!"

"Charlie wouldn't have anything to do with the likes of _you_!"

"Who the fuck is Charlie?!"

"My Dad!"

"The fuck?!" He pulled out a photo of me at the park when I was a prepubescent. Neither of my parents had a camera, let alone took pictures that day.

"When I saw this, I almost changed my mind. But then I got my head on straight."

"It's crooked."

"I _know_ this is you. Not a lot has changed except..." He looked me up and down. "However your purity is still there."

"My what? You're not-you're not into human trafficking are you?"

"No, and even if I were it wouldn't exactly be beneficial to me will it."

"You wouldn't..." I couldn't say it.

"Wouldn't...? No! As pure as you are, any relationship with you would be disgusting!" _Asshole._

I was relieved...and hurt No guy has ever been interested in me but none has ever said it 'would be disgusting!'. Asshole.

"We're not rich so the ransom money you end up getting will be close to nothing."

"I don't want your money, I'm already rich."

"Broadcast it why don't cha-"

"Would you _relax!_"

"Tell me to relax one more time and I'll hurt you so bad, you'll never be able to relax, capisce?! You get kidnapped and try to relax."

"Bloody hell woman..."

" .Asshole." He snorted.

"You're nothing like him."

"Charlie doesn't curse, he has a swear jar with my name on it. It's my college fund.

"He's not your father."

"The hell he isn't."

"Hell, he isn't."

"And I'm supposed to believe _you_?"

"Yeah, unless..."

"Unless..." His expression changed from interested to disbelief.

"You don't know?" I crossed my arms and legs waiting for him.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," He reached back into his pocket for another photo. It was of a middle aged man with graying hair and brown eyes. Both of my parents were blue.

"This is your father."

"You're saying he gave me away?"

"The one other thing drug lords care about more besides drugs or money, is their children. The children are always the successors and he only had you."

"And you want me to give you what he had? He's dead right, just take it then."

"Not possible. When we invaded his estate, I killed him. His men aren't happy about that. They're looking for but I think you'll thank me for getting to you first."

"You just told me you killed a man."

"It was kill or be killed. Your father was ruthless and merciless. In my defense he had a gun pointed at me too. "

"He's not my father, Charlie raised me." He nodded.

"So you have me, what happens now?"

"I don't know. I was told to come get you. I supposed Carlisle has plans for you."

**AN: I hope it's as funny as I think. I never wrote this type of story before but I don't think it's bad. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a long drive to who knows where. I was counting the seconds, changing them into minutes and recorded the turns but the noise and smooth drive lulled me to sleep. I was in the beautiful space in between being in deep sleep and subconsciously aware of my surroundings. Like the cool fresh air right now.

"Damn you're heavy." and I was definitely aware enough to hear _that_.

"Fuck...You..."

"Oh, you're awake. Now walk."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!" he said and dropped me on the ground, which was a gravel driveway by the way.

"Asshole!"

"Sleep-talker! Man, I thought you'd never shut up!" I pressed my lips in a hard line. _Damn, how __embarrassing__! Nah, you know what fuck it. He kidnapped me, he'll just have to deal with it!_

He took a few steps around with his hand in his hair before speaking.

"I know this isn't easy and I need you to know I am sorry about this. Look, I promise to protect you okay?" _Whoa...if his words and voice didn't make me melt, it would be his smoldering eyes that do the job..._

I gulped. "Okay." He gave a really small smile and offered his hand which I took, and he helped me up.

"Listen, if you stop being difficult, I promise to be a gentlemen."

"Deal."

Now fully awake, I took a minute to notice my surroundings. It was very dark but the lights coming from the gigantic house behind us shed enough light to see that I was surrounded by a thick forest. There were crickets, actual stars in the night sky, all of that was enough to tell me that I was no wear remotely close to the city. I was upstate, and probably not even in the same _state_!

The house he was now in front of was a modern three story house with abstract architecture and had its windows lit up.

"Can hur-Kitten, come on." I jogged to catch up to him and follow him in.

"Thanks." I mumbled, for holding the door open for me.

"Stop calling me Kitten and I'll stop calling you asshole."

"Deal." There was no foyer, but the narrow hallway walls and floor was made of marble. both halves were symmetrical to each other; the tables and mirrors were place across from each other. To top it off was an amazing chandelier that looked like a rain of diamonds frozen in time.

"Uh...are you hungry?"

"Um, yeah a-a little." I responded distractedly. I followed him a little ways down and bumped into him when he abruptly stopped.

"Wait here." as if he were telling a pet that didn't speak human to stay put. He was making an effort to be nice but he was still push and bossy. I shrugged and kept looking around. _Everything_ in this house was symmetrical which was strange but it worked with the abstract architecture of the outside. The effect was the charm. I took some time to figure out the pattern of the chandelier, but my curiosity lead me to the pictures hung up on the wall. The pictures and frames were the only things that were radical.

In all of the photos there were three brunettes and three blonds. Two male blonds and one female, two female brunettes and one male. This man, whatever his name is, was the only one with fiery red hair. And green eyes; everyone else's were brown. _Why did he decide to be nicer? if it's out of pity, I'm going to rip him a new one...That bad man was not my father._

After what felt like a really long time, I decided to venture out a little more. I just couldn't help my curiosity, sue me. Behind the staircase he went up on, was a door frame that opened up to the living room. There was a piano,_ I wonder who plays...,_a fire place that was still going strong warming the home which really did feel homey instead of empty and distant considering the business the family was in. _What was up with that? There are other careers. The only other thing a drug lord cares about is their children. The successors. Maybe they didn't have a choice?_

The second my eyes found the bookshelf of old books, I was already there. I skipped a few but I pulled out the ones I was interested in, felt them up, smelled the scent, and put them back. I don't know why I do that. The one that caught my eye the most, was the one large dictionary. I tried to lift it but maybe it was too heavy, so I tried with both hands. Maybe I pulled a little to hard, because something clicked. I thought it was going to fall on my toes but it just sat on the butt of the binding. _Now __that__ defies the laws of gravity and physics. Unless...These people are drug cartel and its a tunnel out of_ _here!_ I pushed it's side but it didn't slide across so opted to pull it like a door and indeed, it opened.

There were tiny candles everywhere, like in a church, only they weren't for worshiping a religious icon. It was for the man and woman in the pictures. A older and female version of _him_. All of the pictures were of the couple, his parents obviously, except for the three connected frames on the mantle under the largest photo of all. The first one was of all three at the hospital at his birth, the second of his third birthday, and the last was of what I guessed to be his tenth birthday. He was grinning, happy. Not like his about twenty year old self now. _He was old enough to understand what was going on...that his parents died..._ I shook my head.

"WHAT THE-GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

"GAH!"

**AN" I did this as a thank you to everyone who favorite-d, followed, and reviewed today. Keep it coming guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There wasn't time to react, I was getting pulled and pushed out and away.

"Hey, stop manhandling me!" I straightened out my jacket when he finally let go. At least he didn't have me on the floor.

"What the hell were you doing in there," I only saw the dark, fury, pain, and loss in his eyes. I tried to make my lungs work, I couldn't breath.

"ANSWER ME!" He had my arms in a death grip and shook me hard. Naturally I tried to escape but he wasn't having it.

"I'm sorry!"

"That doesn't answer MY FUCKING QUESTION!" I tried to push him away but he turned me around and crushed me in his arms. _Damn this man is going to kill me!_

"I'm sorry okay?! It was an accident!"

"I swear, I PROMISE!" I thrashed but against his resistance, I was getting tired, Fast.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!"

"God damn it, I know I shouldn't have but I was curious!" He pulled my head back by my hair, making me vulnerable.

"Curiosity killed the cat..." He breathed.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" I asked shakily. _Please don't kill me, please don't-_

"I-uh, I would NEVER. Hurt. A defenseless person." he whispered.

"Then let me go..." He let go little by little but he was still tense, his eyes sizing me up as if I were a menace. I looked away, remembering that I was supposed to be mad about being kidnapped.

"So where'd ya go?"

"To talk to my father." I hope I maintained my aloof demeanor.

"About what?"

"What will be done with you." _Deep breaths, deep-_

"You're my responsibility, I'm to keep you safe which will be hard to do if you wander off when you're specifically told to. STAY. PUT."

"I'm not some PET you can train to be obedient!"

"You are now. Kitten." I narrowed my eyes. _You have got to be kidding._

"Now come one, I'm hungry." He led the way with his hands in his pockets and I followed with mine on my hips. He pointed to a bar stool at the counter ordering me to sit, and I sat on a different one. He put down a round china plate with its edge curved in front of me.

"If you pour milk into that, I'm going to scream."

"HA HA! _Now_ you're going to scream? I hate to break it to ya kitten but too little too late, you're already in MY dog house!" I hissed.

"Okay, okay what are you in the mood for?"

"I only want dessert." He looked at me disapprovingly.

"What about dinner?"

"I want dessert for dinner. I'll have it if I want it. You kidnapped me."

"You need to stop saying that. Believe me, its for your own good."

"You need to take me home. I'm tired, I want to go home."

"So that the_ real_ bad guys take you? Find out where you live and _kill_ innocent people?"

"How am I not innocent?"

"Your blood."

"So what, I inherited his crimes?! Are you retarded? Your twenty five!"

"He's not here to punish. But you are."

"It's not my fault you killed him. Torturing him wasn't going to bring your parents back, killing him didn't!"

"Don't you dare speak of my parents. It's enough you _violated_ their safe room."

"I apologized!"

"I don't forgive you."

"I apologized, isn't that proof that I'm not like him even if the DNA is the same?" He stood back with his arms crossed. I hugged my knee to my chest and bowed my head, hoping that my nausea would go away. _It wasn't fair he took my parents...was it?_

I heard the freezer being opened and slammed shut. He placed a carton of french vanilla ice cream on the plate and walked quietly away. _God this guy is seriously giving me whiplash...(insert sound)._

It was Hagan Dans. Charlie couldn't afford to give us the luxury but when he did, it was me and Renee's thing. _They're my real parents..._

"I'm sorry." said a light voice. I whipped around and saw the short, dark-haired girl from the photos giving me an apologetic and pitying look. _Another surprise, great..._

"I'm Alice, and he isn't really like that," I scoffed.

"Like what, an ignoramus asshole?"

"Harsh."

"So why'd your dad get me kidnapped?"

"He didn't..."

"Then who's damned idea was it?!"

"Edward's."

"That little-!"

"He thought you wouldn't follow him if he explained and that he'd end up kidnapping you anyway. I guess he went straight to the point..."

"No kidding."

"Just talk to him. He doesn't share his favorite ice cream with anyone." She tapped the top of the carton.

"Up the stairs and last door on the right. Do me a favor and let him know I'm out with Jasper?"

"Sure," She gave me a peck on the cheek and skipped away.

_His favorite ice cream huh..._Mine was rocky road. A bunch of ingredients that go together, I was a complex person. It was hard to understand why I did things the way I do. Edward, a romantic name really, was a simple man. If he was angry, he'll be angry. Was it wrong of me to want to be nice to someone I should hate and fear?

I grabbed the container and two spoons. I went up the stairs quietly, afraid that every sound I made would be echoed. It wasn't my 's door had a "KEEP OUT", "BEWARE", and hazard sign. The welcoming mat. I knocked.

"Go away Alice!"

"I-its not Alice,"

"Come to violate _my_ safe room too," I think some of his anger went away. Maybe my chances of being forgiven wasn't as sparse as I thought.

"I have your favorite ice cream..." I sang. I stood there for a minute, feeling my nerves go numb before I heard the door being unlocked. I took it as an invitation to go in.

The walls were white and bare. There were few toys on the tops of the furnishings. Not what a ten year old's room would look like. He didn't even bother to personalize it. I'm sure his adoptive parents were nice…He was laying on his bed with his arms behind his head. I walk towards him on the other side of the bed.

"Alice is out with Jasper,"

"Mmm." I sat on the side of the bed, his eyes watching my every move. Like a predator to his prey. And I was in his domain.

"Spoon?" I held it out in a shaking hand. After he took it, I scooted a little closer and almost sunk to the floor in the mattress and offered the ice cream I opened.

"Who said I was sharing?" He said as he took it away.

"No freaking way!" He chuckled and finally let me have some.

"So I heard it was your bright idea to kidnap me,"

"Yep, it saved time."

"This tastes like whip cream," I said when I finally pin pointed the flavor.

"Ever had it from the can?"

"No." _Okay..._He suddenly grabbed my jaw, not gently but not painfully either.

"You look like him." He let go.

"Edward-"

"Stop talking."

"I just want to know your surname,"

"What for Volturi."

"My…last name is Swan but you probably already know that…"

"So."

"I think it's fair that I know your name."

"You know more than enough of me than I would like."

"Ditto, it's creepy. Listen Edward," He glared.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Charlie's a cop, I was raised to fight for justice and my mom to be compassionate and honest, trust worthy…"

"I don't care about you."

"But I do. You're in pain and you're not healing. Keeping all this hate isn't healthy-"

"Hate? I absolutely LOATH you. My parents were blown up! They didn't deserve that!"

"And I'm sorry. I know they must have been great people, I can see them in you-"

"And I see their murderer in you."

"God Edward please, just please stop saying that." I sobbed, my fatigue finally getting to me. I missed my parents A LOT.

"I would never hurt anyone, you have to- try to trust me please!"

"Shut the fuck already! I'm tired of having to deal with this shit," He took away the ice cream and spoons and left them out side the door. He stomped towards me, looming over me.

"Go to sleep."

"Here?"

"As much as I would prefer that you take the couch, I said I'd be a gentleman." He noddedd towards my shoes and I untied them with shaking hands. When I started to take off my jacket, he was stripping to his boxers. And I never saw anything like it.

"Stay on that side." he ordered. _I'd rather sleep on the floor…_I slipped under the covers and he turned off the light._ I really want to go home!_

**AN: Sorry for the wait, thanks new comers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Bella says "I never saw anything like it." she was referring to a mostly naked, handsome man. Have _you_ seen anything like it? I never did.**

Chapter 5

_I can't sleep. Not if I can hear him breath and smell his intoxicating scent... _

_Fucking Asshole. _

_I should kill him._

_Would the handsomeness and addictive smell die off with him?_

_Only one way to find out…_

_Ugh, what is wrong with me! _I scowled in the darkness.

_Beautiful asshole..._

* * *

Something was caressing my face so lightly…brushing my hair away, it tickled. I giggled, but suddenly I was cold.

"Get the fuck up!" I was rudely awakened by him. He had the fluffy comforter in his fist and wore an angry expression.

"What the fuck man?! I was still asleep!"

"I refuse to let this be a vacation for you!"

"You said you'd be a gentleman!"

"I am, I'm making sure you don't waste the entire _day_!"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"What in tarnation is going on here?!"

"Go away Alice!"

"Don't yell at her!" I said, ticked off he was yelling at someone who wasn't part of our current fight.

"I'll do what I want!"

"You can't do whatever you want you spoiled brat!"

"Can we just calm. The **fuck**. _Down_!" We turned our heads to tiny Alice with a hefty pair of lungs. She took a breath and collected her smile and bright spirits.

"Ahh, I came to give this to Bella. She's a human being and deserves a shower and fresh clothes."

"You deal with it." He left.

"I'm guessing last night didn't go so well?"

"That's just it, it was_ fine_. I don't know what the hell is problem!"

"He's…delicate, I suppose." I snorted.

"Anyway, I got these for you," She handed me a soft blue dress and a version of little girl's shoes with massive heels and a strap going across.

"Uh…thanks." I would have been more grateful were it not for the heels.

"Even Edward's gone, I think you should use my shower."

"Okay." She led the way to her room that was right across the hall.

Her room was a drastically different to Edward's. It was bright pink, with pictures of her playing with fabric as a kid, dancing ballet, samples of fabric, pictures from magazines…a colorful bed with many pillows….You saw her entire life here…She even had a mannequin and desk with a sewing machine attached!

"The bathroom is right over there. Feel free to use what you want and as much of it as you want. I'll wait for you downstairs. I can't believe I have a new sister!"

I went into the bathroom silently, with my jaw hanging, still awestruck of her energy in her room that was making_ me_ hyper.

She had a tub with a shower head hanging over but no curtains, so I immediately closed the door. As much as I would like a bath, I don't think it's a good idea to anger Edward any more. I stripped and folded my clothes that I now noticed was dirty from the ground. I used her pixie dust shower gel, shampoo and condition that smelled of an array of flowers and had glitter. _A little too girly but…it's kinda nice actually..._

The final product was that I smelled like an elaborate arrangement of flowers with glitter as the finishing touch. The blue dress was fitting but loose and of an airy fabric. I slipped on the heels, I didn't have a choice! My sneakers were shit!

I patted my hair down with a pink towel, leaving my glittery hair textured and straight, and put my mess in a solitary corner in the bathroom before heading downstairs. And I was heading down very carefully and as quietly as possible because damn, these fuckers were _loud_!

"Just don't be so hard on her Edward," _Were they talking about me? _I rounded the corner, smoothing out my dress. I almost never wore one and Charlie was the only one who saw me in a one. It covered everything but it still just reached the milled of my thigh exposing all that leg. No dress I ever wore was this provocative.

"Um, Morning…Thanks for the shower and dress Alice…"

"Not be hard on her?" He mumbled.

"Of course sis! Come, have breakfast! She's bruised Edward!" Alice whispered at the end. Edward scowled. He watched me like a hawk as I tried to slide onto the stool without spreading my legs and without accidentally nudging him. He seemed getting bothered more and more. I noticed them too. It must be from the fight in the living room but I hoped they didn't notice the purple spots on my stark white skin. _Fucking hell..._

Alice lifted her eyebrows, Edward sighed.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"You look beautiful Bella!"

"You look beautiful Bella," He mimicked.

"Thanks… and yeah." Alice made me a warm mug and a plate of eggs with tater tots.

"So, what are you guys planning to do today?"

"Nothing." Edward answered. My stomach churned painfully, or maybe it was the caffeine.

"What about you?"

"I have classes at FIT. Do you go to college?"

"No."

"I guess I used too…" I said fearfully. _No way out right?_

"Be sensible,"

"Its for her safety Alice. I don't ant her around either."

"_I_ do."

"You're late."

"I wanted to say goodbye to Bella first. Bye Bella," She said kissing my cheek. "I'll be back later. Make sure you're introduced to the rest of the family."

Edward growled.

"Mmm-hmm" And I was alone with the beast.

"I have to get you more appropriate clothes for this house. But that ridiculous dress you're wearing will do for today." He said after a while.

"A gentleman never makes a lady feel like shit all the fucking time!"

"If you acted like a lady. I said stop cursing."

"No you said stop being snarky!"

"Now stop being sassy!"

"No one says that anymore!" _God, why do we always fight?! _"Fuck!" I just turned to my food instead. After a few bites, the tasted kicked in and calmed me down. I ate it all.

"When do I meet your family," Heavy footsteps were coming from the stars.

"Now."

**AN: I'll do my best to maintain the flow pumped up. If I don't update this as fast, please understand that updating five fan fictions at once from two different stories that each have a different personality is like being bipolar and having a multi personality disorder while maintaining my real life. It's a work out.**

**So how's my writing? I've had practice growing up. Feedback please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward kept sipping his coffee while I waited there with a tight grip on my fork. If Edward was this cold, this rejective, then how will a giant treat me? _Well Alice was extremely nice…?_ My mind argued.

"Tator tots! Hey, it's you! I heard you were here," His massive build leaned across the counter and was eating _my _tater tots, while looking at me like I was the coolest toy on earth he couldn't wait to play with.

Edward tensed up again; he must hate when I'm treated nicely. Man it had to be a dress. If I were wearing sweats I'd be up for a fight.

"Uh morning, and please stop eating my tater tots." He laughed

"You really are cute," I watched him get his breakfast silently. I never like being called cute or anything the like.

"I'm Emmett, so what's your name?"

"Bella." Edward spit out, glaring at me. I glared back, he was taking my right to my name, all the while think thinking 'I fucking hate you too mother fucker'.

"Whoa, easy Edward…"

"I'm not a fucking animal so don't say 'easy'"

I would have stood up for him if I didn't think he could defend himself. It looked like he's had experiences dealing with Edward like this. Shit was about to do down between brothers' one who loved, the other who hated. It wasn't going to be pretty

"Edward,

' They kept doing their face off and I turned to see the older blond and brunet t. _The 'rents, Jesus Christ!_

_She wasn't scolding him but giving him direction because right now Edward didn't have any._

"Edward, do what you must." said the father. He stood still still pondering it.

"You look lovely in that dress, you must wear them more" said the mother. He blocked her from my sight, standing in front of me.

"No." He stalked away like one would after their prey who they were going to beat the shit out of. When Emmet gripped my shoulder, I jumped.

"Oh honey, the poor girl is frightened to death,"

"STOP! Just please stop being nice to me, it doesn't make sense! What is wrong with you people?! You act like a twisted version of the Brady bunch and you take me from my family?!"

I supposed I wasn't making much sense myself, I never even watched the Brady bunch.

"Maybe you should sit down, you're getting stressed." I was about to say 'no shit' but they were in charge of their own drug cartel.

"I'd rather stand,"

"Emmett,"

"But I wanna stay..." he whined.

"Now." No other move was made, or word spoken until Emmet was definitely out and far from the kitchen.

"Perhaps we should talk over breakfast?" offered the woman. I was going to give in out of respect but decided to remain firm.

"Get to the point." Knowing I wouldn't sit if they offered me a seat, they sat down themselves.

"Edward has explained the circumstances in which we acted upon?"

_What circumstances? I'm only here to keep Renee and Charlie safe._

I shrugged.

"Edward kidnapped me because it was faster and if I wasn't here, Volturi's men wouldn't stick around my parents. Why do you have me here?" Edward admitted I was here to be punished by him but them?

"Allow me to apologize for Edward's behavior and for kidnapping you. Would you like the short story or the long one?"

"The long one. And don't be modest on the details. I don't want anymore surprises."

"Aro Volturi was always an enemy of the Masen family; he was always a threat to them. Edward Masen, Edward's father, ran a marijuana business while his wife Elizabeth took care of Edward."

"We were a family of adopted siblings and nephews." added the mother.

"There wasn't any conflict prior to-He just wanted to control every drug cartel and become King. He threatened to kill Edward if his parents didn't give up their business to him or marry their son to his daughter. You were betrothed to Edward for a while when you were a few months old."

_Fuck! That's news to me!_

"How old was Edward?"

"Nine. One day Edward and Elizabeth left Edward to us to go to Volturi to negotiate but when they were backing out of our drive way...the car exploded, before all of our eyes including Edward. We were waving them off, Elizabeth was telling Edward she loved him..."

I decided to sit then.

"Since then Edward wasn't the same. When he came of age, he inherited his father's business and decided to avenge his parents. We don't believe in violence but we were like siblings, family in this hard and dark lives...we gave Edward what he needed to fulfill it. We don't regret that decision, I know how that may sound,"

_Were they right to take the life that took two beautiful ones?_

"But Volturi was danger to all of the cartel families and the world. I know we're protecting cartels but some of us don't want to be in this. I inherited it and Esme when she married me, then our children..."

_Would Volturi have orchestrated a genocide? And these people were still supplying drugs to people, killing them whoever indirectly..._

_"_I inherited it and I am keeping the influx to a minimum. I am not blind to the consequences of taking in cocaine. We also have a system to avoid supplying to addicts. We don't believe in violence but we needed him stopped. One day he came home and told us 'the monster won't hurt anyone again." The wife was taking care of others. Sulpicia was her name, in case you wanted to know,"

"No I don't. I have parents." he nodded and continued.

"We knew that you were sent away and that the people you ended up with would be in danger because you would attract the wrong attention when you came of age. We said this to Edward and he helped us find you. You were so grown up...we decided it was best to take you at an age that was common in runaways."

"But you forget I was happy and that I loved my family. I wouldn't have runaway. Is that what my parents think happened to me?"

"No, you're missing. We were going to make it _look_ like you ran away but Edward stopped following the plan up until then."

"So now what?" _I was getting real tired of that question. What now? What future can I have now? I'm not going to graduate high school, am I even going to go to college?!_

"We protect you. You're a sweet and beautiful woman," said Esme.

"who deserves a life. We're trying to figure out a way to give you that but with Voturi's men searching for you, it's not possible yet."

"And what about my family?"

"They're safe. We have eyes on them. We don't know why they're searching for you, we figured someone within would take over but there are loyalists. You're technically the next in line to take over. We're not sure what they want for you but we are certain that you are safe with us and you have nothing to worry about."

"They could kill me."

"Quite possibly yes but we won't let them near you. Edward certainly won't." I massaged my temples. I wa getting a headache because I was trying to see if my parents were going on as normal, because that's what I want, in my head but I didn't have that super power.

"How many," I asked, already trying to formulate a plan. "Men, how many men,"

"We aren't sure but no more than half of sixty five after...according to inside repotrts, they seem to be turning against each other. The loyalists and the others who want to take over themselves. It's too risky to ally ourselves those."

"Why are there loyalists?"

"We aren't sure about that either. We figured Volturi was a tyrant to his workers, and the cartel isn't much larger than the rest. Maybe they think you'll be the one who brings Volturi's vision to life."

I still had my head down trying to map out all the possible theories, following their paths to the alternate out comes, using my logic to create simulations in my head. It was a web, like a spider's, and I was the bug. I must have been still, thinking, for a while because when I looked up they looked at me strangely possibly creating theories of their own about me.

"What?"

"Nothing at all dear. Would you like pancakes?"

"Or pain killers if you have a headache?"

"No to drugs, yes to pancakes," I said smiling faintly, Esme took my plate away.

"My name is Carlisle. We really do try to be good," He looked at me like I was from the 'world', not from the cartel, and asked for understanding at the very least. I smiled at him. I understood but so many people die and so families break from drugs, I couldn't forgive him.

**AN: I'm sorry for taking so long! Don't hesitate to remind me to update quickly. Whaddya think?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Right then the blond came in done up excessively I think but I doubted these people did the normal stuff I did. _Maybe it was appropriate_, I mused.

"Bella honey, this is-"

"Rosalie." Emmett appeared at the door way looking around for any indication that Rosalie came in in the middle of our conversation. Esme serving the pancakes was the answer so he sat down giving Rosalie a deep kiss on the lips.

"Um, I thought you guys were related..."

"Hell no." Rosalie dead panned.

"Thank god!" Emmett laughed.

"I was forced into prostitution and Emmett got me out as well as all of the other girls.

"I frequented such things but this one was particularly...unclean. Eddie helped a lot."

"I was homeless before and I didn't have anywhere to go after, Emmett claimed to be completely in love with me and I stayed with him to give him a chance."

"And what about you guys, if you mind me asking?"

"I was an addict and Carlisle knew why I got into drugs so he came to cut me off and get me sober."

"I have a PhD and used my education to rehabilitate her."

"So then Esme's brown hair gene is dominate?"

"I guess so," Carlisle laughed.

None of them asked to be in this yet they stuck together and remained...pure...and even with what's going on with what's left of Volturi they were _okay_. Good for them but I have to get back to _my_ family.

"And Jasper?"

"He works for us. He's originally from the south. Alice met him when she insisted to go with Edward to cut off a group that was selling drugs to the youth."

"I suppose Alice _would_ do that,"

"You're still coming to the fashion show at school right mom?" asked Rosalie.

"Of course, your father and I wouldn't miss it." answered Esme.

"And our football game?" asked Emmet desperately.

"Yes you too Emmett,"

"So all of you guys go to school?"

"Not Edward."

"He already has a career," said Emmett rather unhappily.

"Alice and I attend the Fashion and Cosmetology Academy. Emmett and Jasper are studying the business side on football scholarships."

"So Edward is still in charge of the Masen cartel," They nodded. _And Edward say I'm not innocent! Wait, if cartels are inherited in this world, is it the same for crimes? Did I really inherit Volturi's crimes in this world? I'm still tainted and it's only just occurred to me that I might ave inherited his looks too.  
_

"Where is Edward now?"

"The basement." Rosalie smack him up-side he head.

"Honey I don't think-" I got up to find him.

The house, er mansion, was quiet except for a pounding noise. I went down the stairs behind the door the sound was coming from; it was under the grand staircase. What I saw was majestic...

Edward was shirtless, punching a sandbag that hung from the ceiling; skin glistening with sweat...messy hair and pink cheeks...

I stood there watching him=his muscles coiling and flexing with each move like the scenes of a galloping horse, free...

He wasn't smiling or angry but nonetheless I saw _life_...

He must have seen me because he stopped, halting the bag some swinging into him with one. Muscular. arm. He was scowling like he was wronged but dealing with it on his own. I saw life, I _really_ saw **him**. And he was majestic.

**AN: So? I'm kidding, here's some more:**

* * *

I sensed he was shouting 'why?" at me in the silence that we were in. Why was I here, maybe? Why did I exist? But I couldn't leave, I couldn't leave, not after what I saw.

"I can see up your skirt,"

"Ah! You pervert!"

"Don't wear dresses then. You won't wear dresses anymore." I moved to the bottom of the stairs with my hands on my hips.

"What, can't handle a woman?"

"Woman," he scoffed. "You're jail bait."

"I'm eighteen!"

"And I'm twenty eight."

"You don't look it."

"You coming on to me?" I gasped. _The nerve!_

"You wish!"

"You don't know what I wish. And you look like a thirteen year old." He said turning away.

"But I'm not so don't you dare treat me like one!"

"And don't _you_ dare to act like one." I pressed my lips into a hard line and fumed.

"Don't worry, I don't think of you as a kid," He assured him, looking slightly at my direction. I sighed.

"Please don't. Is this your therapy?" I asked referring to the boxer's gym built in here.

"It...works to get rid of excess...energy..." He raked his hair roughly. "I'm guessing they've filled you in,"

Having watched him work his feelings out and having him post work out I couldn't answer. After a while he looked to see why I was quiet. I didn't look up.

"Do I look like him?" I whispered. He didn't answer.

"Did I inherit his crimes too?" I saw him lift his palm up to my face but took it back.

"Of course not." I looked up confused.

"I-I thought-"

"No, never. You're a victim as well; he left you with the effects he caused." He tried to touch my face again but when he was close he looked at my cheek and then his hands and again.

"But I've killed, it didn't make a difference, I'm no different. I don't regret it but I regret having blood on my hands."

I stared into his eyes in awe. He thought he stained me with blood! I grabbed his hands and smeared said blood on mine. He wouldn't be stained if it weren't for the monster that spawned me. I didn't hurt anyone but Volturi did and as his daughter it is my responsibility to fix it if I could. I was going to heal Edward.

"Do I remind you of him?"

"No." he answered, absolutely certain. I placed my hand onto his heart.

"Let me be your pain killer," In his eyes I saw that he didn't feel stuck anymore. _They're so green_...I remembered something that I've read once, when you look into someone's eyes you fall in love. Adrenaline spiked.

He saw something he was hungry for. My mother once told me that the best kisses were those stolen.

**AN: So someone once kindly told me, 'you're very talented', the first time I felt love (thank you), I want to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like these past three chapters. I revised some parts as I typed and I think it came out better. **

**To you writers, thank god for keyboards right? Now we can write as fast as our thoughts run. Sometimes I would get frustrated when my hand couldn't keep up. I can only write with one hand. **

**I'm left handed. Celebrate left-hander's day on August 13th!**

Chapter 8

He was vulnerable, I was strong. He took a kiss and gave himself strength.

His hands trapped my cheeks, I always thought they were too plump but he didn't seem to mind.

His eyes were closed. I knew because mine was opened. I thought that when people kissed both of their eyes had to be close and I was thinking I screwed up and felt the adrenaline spike.

I stared into the red mess as I felt him kiss my lips, top to top and bottom with bottom.

I've never been kissed before I didn't know what to do...closing my eyes and fading away seemed appropriate.

I felt it all. When he traced my lips with kisses...mine were uneven but he seemed to like them too.

His were thin though they covered mine completely, and soft, warm...

I freed my bottom lip so I could trap his but managed to kiss the indentation below his bottom lip.

He pulled away and stared into me.

_So this is what it's like...there's no man made drug out there that can give you the pure high that his kiss gave me...God made drug._

He massaged my scalp, I shivered.

"I'm going to jail," he laughed.

"You molested my mouth," I testified. He smiled.

"Everything about you is softer than I thought,"

"Are you calling me fat?" I whispered. _I don't know!_ I yelled to my logical self. He chuckled.

"Nothing of the sort...Bella."

"Good, you didn't call me kitten I was gonna kick your ass, So what now?" _Are relationships ensued once there was a kiss?_

"In this wold, a kiss means that we're in a serious relationship. Grabbing," He wrapped me in a hug, bringing our faces together.

"-means I chose you to be interested in but since it was a kidnapping it doesn't count."

"So you're not interested?" I kid.

"Now I never said that,"

"Were you?"

"I uh, I wasn't sure until this morning and a minute ago..."

"So, we're in a serious relationship now..." I restated looking down at his bare chest.

"Technically but since I know it's not the same in your world I'll let you go if you wanted to be free." _Was I ready for that?_

"You know you were my first?"

"You're-? You're not kidding right?"

"Of course not! The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry! Well not really but you know what I mean,"

"Uh huh, It was great don't get me wrong but I think it's too fast for taste,"

"I understand,"

"Did you kiss anyone before?"

"No, I wasn't interested at the time." _Of course, his parents died what a dumb question._

"I'm sorry,"he held me tighter.

"Mmm hmm."

"So are you done exercising?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower now,"

"Okay," He kissed my forehead and went off. Just out of curiosity, I know I know, I pushed the sand bag and it was _heavy_...my head snapped to where he disappeared to. He had power.

Esme was in the hall waiting I think.

"What happened?"

"Um nothing?" she looked at me skeptical. I swung my arms around, suddenly bored and with nothing to do.

"What do you normally do?"

"If I'm not in college I'm at home watching videos, movies or writing. It sounds boring but it's fun and it passes the time."

"I'll let Edward know to get you a laptop,"

"No its-"

"It's customary for the Princess to be spoiled. Why don't you help me make some treats for the show tonight?"

"It's tonight?!"

"Yes and you're coming."

I was excited, they had those in my school once a year as an extracurricular and I thought they were fun. I wasn't totally into it but I dabbled a little. And I love baking.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Edward came in after the cupcakes were in the oven and I was making chocolate mousse.

"Hi honey,"

"Hey. Mmm that looks delicious," He dipped his finger, under my arm, from behind me to steal a taste.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered furiously, hoping Esme didn't see or hear.

"Stealing again. I respect your wishes otherwise what kind of Prince would I be?"

"You'd better or I'll kick you in the nuts to show you who's boss,"

"I'm glad there's a woman to keep him in his place, he was impossible as a kid. Still is." admitted Esme. I took out the spoon and put it in my mouth.

"And you stop letting me lick the spoon," I pulled it out slowly. _Should I let him have it? Nah._ I put it back in. He nudged me.

"Mmm!"

**AN: **_**I've never been kissed before. What do you think about that? I wrote all that. Right now I'm thinking F*** because I don't know what to think.**_

_**What do you want to happen between them to get to know each other? Was it too soon for a kiss?**_

_**I had to update because of the awesome reviews.**_


	9. Chapter 9

April fools!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Rosaliie and Alice were already a the show so Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward and I piled up in the car with the cupcakes.

Turns out the show was a big deal, there was a line well a bunch of people trying to get in a door big enough for one to go through at once. I couldn't help but think with this many people I could 'get lost', ask someone to call me a cab and go home...

"Bella," Edward looked at me oddly for jumping. _Relax, he's not a mind reader._

"Come on kitten, I don't want you get lost." I couldn't scold him for calling me kitten again. My voice was gonna sound off anyway.

We were brought in through a side door, we being Alice and Rosalie's posse we were VIP, that led directly into the auditorium. It wasn't an auditorium like in public schools eigther. The people that went to school here had **money.**

"Esme, I'm going to the backstage to drop this off, it's where the cupcakes go right?"

"They go in your belly B." commented Emmett

"Yes, but why don't I go with you?"

"No no it's fine, I won't get lost." Edward pressed a lot of buttons on his phone._ Possibly Alice_. I left the auditorium the conventional way and went in the direction that I thought ws the way to the back._Okay, lots of people , keep it coming, come one__…_I crooned, passing the front entrance.

_Just in case he did text Alice, drop this off and RUN_. The front doors seemed like the best way out. The designer workshop just hppened to be in the back too. _So Alice will be none the wiser. _I looked in and saw her pinning something onto her model who was already made up to walk. _Just in and out and away,_

"Alice?"

"Good, you're here, let me tke tis from you," see took the bin from me and I was about to walk out.

"Where are you going? I need you, its an emergency!"

"What is," _Man, oh MAN!_

"One of my models decided to go AWOL and she was my show stopper!"

"And what do you want _me_ to do,"

"Replace her."

"No no no, I don't catwalk."

"Edward already nicked you kitten, just own it. Esme told me that Edward told her he kissed you. We have to talk later because that means you have to move in with me until we get the guest room ready."

_That ki__ss-and-tell asshole-I said, practically promised to take his pain away__…_Now I wasn't sure if I could leave. They were fine to be around with, I coould deal, but if I had a chance to go home...

"Alice-"

"I'll owe you a favor," _I could use that to my advantage..._

"Deal."

She put me in a blue drees with off the shoulder sleeves, and a skirt made up of layered petals. She used a ton of rhinestone barrettes to put my hair up, so it looked like a crown. As if the glittery gown wasn't enough, she added glitter hairspray and make up to my eyes and temples.

"Now don't trip, Edward'll kill me,"

"**I'll** kill you."

I was the fifth and last to go on. The other dresses were just as elaborate. I think Alice was going for pixie fashion.

_Aliright, just look straight ahead..._

"Now!" I took my first step befoe thinking of doing it, on my queue.

Everyone whooped, whistled, and chanted her name. _She could make a living out of this…No she can't, she's a drug dealer's daughter. Unfortunately._

I took my place next to the other girls and walked with Alice to front and center for her standing ovation. I spun to show off her creation when she gestured to the crowd to look at it.

"That went well,"

"Of course it did, your dresses were great," I commented while pulling the hair pieces out.

"Do you need help-"

"Nah, I got it." _I may still have a chance…come on, they won'__t hurt you, you can stay-I **can't** stay._

I quickly got dressed, thank goodness I came in a dress, it was quicker. I threw the dress onto the table and ran out behind her back. I planned on just running out the front doors, some plan right? What I didn't plan was running into someone.

"Woah, hey there…" _Ew slimey_,

"Sorry,"

"Where ya headed in such a hurry," he said grabbing my waist.

"Listen dude, paws off!" he trapped my in his arms when I retracted my arms to push.

"It's not everyday my prey comes to **me**. The name's James,"

"Tell it to somebody who cares," I grunted.

"Now if I recall correctly, you came with the Cullens." I looked at his creepy, happy smile.

"You're a brunette but I know for a **fact** that they only have one daughter."

"What the hell are you talking about-" he pushed me against the lockers, one leg between mine, his forearms on the sides of my face. Aby stander would think we were making out and walk away.

"Oh I know you know what I'm talking about, so don't even try!" he growled.

"You know if one kills the head of a cartel they get the power? But you're pretty so I think I'll have some fun with you before I kill you." He pushed his knee up to my no-no zone to emphasize his intentions. Now this is where I start to freak out.

"Ah!" He gripped my wind pipe, preventing me from screaming again. I tried to move but I was just making the middle situation worse.

"You're a screamer. All quiet ones are. Why don't we go to my place so you can scream to your hearts content?"

"Go. To. Hell."

"S'not part of my plans. Did you know you have uncles?" I tried to pull his arm off.

"No? Didn't Edward tell you? You know I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet, considering **your** father killed his beloved parents,"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't talk about Edward!"

"Touchy touchy. Wait, don't tell me, he's had you? No, he didn't or else you wouldn't be fighting so hard," My muscles were giving out, of exhouastion and lack of oxygen.

"Mmrgh!" he growled, moving to kiss me. I craned me neck away.**POOM!**

Edward's punch sent him to the next wall. I caught my breath on my knees on the ground.

"Edward, come to the rescue ah?" Edward just went at him again, just like when he did his therapy. Only it was a person this time.

"Edward, no!" But James fought back just a strong.

"Don't kill again!" he turned, his face like that of a snarling lion. James punched his jaw and Edward responded by burying his knee to his gut and throwing him off to the side.

"Bella…" But I was already down the hall.

**AN: Since my character in Untold Fairytales met James, this one did too. Remeber that this is a spin off of UF so that has to be updated in order for this one to be.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I ran as fast as I could on the grass in flats. It was dark out and the only light the school offered was dim.

"Bella, stop!" My run faltered but I pushed. I couldn't hear his footsteps over my erratic breathing, so I screamed when I felt him grab me like a football and take us down. He took the brunt of the fall, and rolled over so he hovered me. I flailed my limbs. _So close!_

"Bella…STOP!" he commanded, pinning my arms down.

"I won't hurt you." I focused on catching my breath. I was hyperventilating.

"Talk to me, please…"

"Who was he,"

"I imagine a former employee of your-Volturi."

"Can you get off?"

"Are you going to run again?"

"No." He sat on his knees and I got my legs to the side so I didn't flash.

"Did he hurt you?" I felt my arms ache in the cold.

"No. Did you know about Ciaus and Marcus,"

"I…figured you wouldn't care. Did he say something?" I shook my head.

"Jesus kitten, you run like a wild cat. Where were you running to?" I dug my nails into the soil and closed my eyes. _Fuck..._

"You…were running away…weren't you…" I bit my lip to prevent a sob escaping me. I felt his warm, happy presence and I felt so bad…_This is a logical situation, don't think about feelings! _But my feelings seemed to matter more even if they didn't make sense.

"YOU WERE, WEREN'T YOU!" he yelled. I instictively covered my ears.

"FUCK! I try to protect you and you run off on me! Did that kiss mean nothing to you?!" He grabbed my head gently even though he was angry.

"Tell me, right now!"

"I can't!"

"What, can't what!"

"I just can't can't!" _If I did, it would be a lie._

"Can't be with me?!" I clutched his dress shirt.

"No! Stop beating yourself up, it's not about you!"

"And you're sure of that," He said a little calmer.

"Yes." He sighed. I turned my head away before he could kiss me. I didn't want to until I was committed to him.

"You say one thing and do another." He said tensely and got up.

"I may be a hypocrite but so are you." I immediately regretted it. He grabbed my arm and forced me to walk at his pace, which was not easy to keep up with, to the car.

"Get in. Run and I'll put you in the trunk."

"I'll push out the back light." I said, getting in and putting my seatbelt for some sense of security. He pulled out of the parking lot like a well oiled machine going over the speed limit.

"Carlisle, I'm taking Bella away." he said into his phone.

"Carlisle!"

"Don't worry about it, she's fine. James got to her and they know she's in the area. Yes, I'll call when I get there."

"Where are we going?"

"Some place other than this and where you can't run away." He drove off the road and onto a trail in the forest.

"You're…locking me away?"

"Something like that."

"Edward…I-"

"You were going to run away. I get it."

"No, you don't. I just wanted to go home,"

"So what you don't understand is how dangerous this all is. People are going to try to kill you and it won't be quick."

"Yeah, James was giving me the step-by-step."

"Did he hurt you."

"Like you care."

"Let's get one thing straight, keeping you safe and alive is my first priority."

"Why?! You don't even know me!"

"Because it's too late to save oursleves but not for you!"

We stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. I looked out the window the entire time even though all was black and there was nothing to see. He pulled into a driveway where there were many male figures going back and forth. We got out and Edward took my hand.

"Master Edward,"

"Everyone!" He yelled, ignoring the greeter. "The object of high risk is here, you know what to do."

"Yes Master!" Everyone continued thier movement as if Edward and I weren't there. Edward's house was enough to house everyone one here, including the basement, but what caught my attention was the tower.

"You have a tower?"

"Came with the house."He guided me to the stairwell to said tower with one of his hands. _I already feel like a prisoner._ And I felt like I was going to be locked away like Rapunzel was only not literally.

"Are you angry with me?" I whispered. This part of the house was extremely quiet.

"No." He opened the door and I walked in. There was a small linving space upon entering, a small kitchen off to the side and I'm assuming a bath and bed room past the arcs.

"Please don't lock me in,"

"I'm not a monster." I followed him to the fully furnished bed room.

"Sleep, I'm going to spend the night on the couch-"

"Don't lock me out." I grabbed his arm.

"Don't…leave me? Uh, it's your house I won't let you take the couch. We've slept in the same bed before?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm trying to give you space, I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"Edward we need to talk, I didn't mean what I said. You're not a hypocrite,"

"You didn't mean it but it's the truth. I almost killed again,"

"I'm sure Volturi hurt more people than you ever will."

"I'm trying to be a man, the Prince you deserve at least until I get you home."

"And that may not be anytime soon…"

"Don't say that! You don't belong here!"

"But I care! Edward, this is hard enough. I don't want us to be at odds too…please? Let's sleep," He buried his face in my hair, inhaling the scent.

"Don't be angry at me,"

"I'm not angry kitten," he laughed. I smiled.

"Good." _What a relief._

"Are you hungry?" I thought about the events tonight, and decided I couldn't stomach it.

"No, I'm just tired." He guided me with an arm around my shoulders to the bed.

"There'll be clothes brought for you tomorrow, I'll take care of everything." _But who would take care of you?_

**AN: So we got into the double digits last chapter!**

**Look up 'inside of a tower' images on google. Its the third on the third down.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward's smell was kind of strange, kind of like him. It burned but it wasn't spice, more like menthol. When you breathed it in, it was so cold your nose burned and your throat had that parched sensation yet your lungs had never had so much oxygen.

It actually started to get into my head and I had to move away, but I couldn't turn in his arms. _Damn damn **damn**! We've never been this close before!_ I layed still like a log.

"Go... Away... Fat man."

"I can crack a walnut with my butt thank you very much."

"Ew…I never want to see that,"

"You sure?"

"Positive, now move." He rolled over, flat on his back. I pushed away into child's pose and up into full cobra.

"Mmm," Popping out the kinks felt so good and you can hear the pops loud and clear.

"Remind me to stop by PetCo."

"Fuck off." but I couldn't help the smirk on my face. I looked around the room, now that there was light. It seemed to be furnished by antiques, not set up to mach but like all of the furniture of a mansion was smuched into the tower.

"The decor is interesting,"

"Thanks, my mom had a thing for old fashioned things. My dad indulged her." I grabbed the candelabra from the nightstand and held it away. It looked likeit came from the set of The Phantom of the Opera. Edward looked at me wondering what I was doing.

"Uh, I just-I like old stuff too." I put it back and mussed my hair to get rid of the itch.

"So what now?" I would be on my way to school by now.

"Nothing." He just laid there, looking at me.

"Stop staring-wait, were you watching me sleep?"

"And if I were?"

"You're a creep." I swept my hair to the side to rub my ears. Having my hair tucked behind them made them sore.

"Stop."

"What?" I sat still while my move my chin to the side with his hand and _inspected_ my neck.

"_What_?"

"You're bruised, the _bastard_ bruised you." I took his hand off.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter."

"He's already waged war,"

"War?"

"We walked into the auditorium together, he knows you're taken and he hurt you. No one is allowed to do that." He quickly bent down to pull up his slacks and button them.

"Whoa whoa whoa," _Thump thump thump._

"Wait here," _No fucking way, _I follwed him out to the living room and stood behind him when he reached into a drawer, pulling out a gun.

"The fuck you need that for? It's the door!"

"I told you to stay put!" he whispered. I hissed, showing my fang teeth. He opened the door with his right, holding up the gun with his left.

"Hey Edward," The guy didn't even break a sweat!

"Oh it's you Jacob." He stepped aside to let him in. Jacob had his hands full of girly looking shopping bags.

"You're out of your damn mind,"

"He sure is, making me walk around with _this._"

"I pay you well. How was Froyo, or should I say Foryou?"

"Pretty as always. You must be Edward's catch," I looked between him and a blushing Edward, not getting it.

"S'not a catch if it's trouble, so who's Froyou?"

"The girl for me. She reminds me of gummibears."

"Anyway, thanks for the favor."

"Anythime, Later." He followed Jacob out and locked the door behind him, putting the gun away while he was there.

"What's with the lock?"

"I don't have any gates. These are for you," He pulled up the bags onto the couch. _Juicy Couture, Lucky Brand, American Outfitters-_

"What's all this?" I said, holding up fistfulls of frilly summer dresses in the dead of **winter.**

"Clothes. Cat's have fur you don't, thank goodness, but If you want to prance around butt naked be my guest." _Damn it, just a second ago he had a gun out!_

"Listen Edward, that's very nice of you but can we please talk seriously?" I tossed the clothes aside, emphasizing that wasn't what I was talking about.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"How long are we staying here,"

"As long as we have to." He responded, arms crossed.

"And then?"

"You don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of it."

"I'm on multiple hit-lists and I shouldn't worry?"

"Like I said, I'll. Take. Care of it."

"With a gun?" His eyes darkened.

"With whatever. Now watch TV or something while I make us somethng to eat." He walked away, not leaving me with another choice. Iflooped onto the couch, to watch TV because I wasn't interested in filing through the expensive clothes.

"So many stubents attend Forks High school that you wouldn't know who was missing, but the parents of one student did." Feed from the studio switched to live feed from the reporter reporting the story to Pre-recorded footage.

"Seventeen year old Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan went missing almost forty-eight hours ago. After school she would have walked the two miles between her school and the small apartment she shares with her parents. Parents say she would have gotten home exactly forty minutes after school let out, always consistant."

"I knew something was wrong when she didn't show up ten minutes later. I knew something happened to her when it was midnight and she didn't call to let us know she was okay," Mom broke down and Dad took over.

"We called the cops but they said she had to be missing for forty eight hours. It's absurd, she could be dead by now! And the police keeping the increasing gang violence a secret?! Where is my daughter?!" The recording was cut short.

"As you can see, the parents are devastaded and confused, understandingly. Not many disappearances get attention but this particular case attracted the FBI-"

I turned to find Edward with the remote in his hand, finger on the power button.

"Bad idea."

**AN: Hello...**

**TWILIGHT FANFIC UPDATES**

**A Twisted Fairytale**- Chapters are pre-written up until chapter 15 I think. Not many follow it and there's no reviews so, yeah.

**The BitterSweet**- It's a spin off of UF and not my forte but sometimes I surprise myself with good bits. Patience.

**Untold Fairytales**- Written from visual memory, played out in the wee hours of the morning, patience.

NEW IDEAS

Apocalypse a Twilight fic- What it sounds like but I have to see where I want it to go. Inspired by World War Z which was surprisingly good.

Jack Frost+Elsa- I thought about making it a Twilight fanfic, hateful Bella (Frost)and distant Edward (Elsa), but in the movies they both go through a lot of emotional turmoil and end up coming to terms with their power on their own so how would it turn out if they had each other?

Bella Reincarnated-Bella reincarnated, everyone knows who the bad guys are, it's always the Volturi. Renesmee exists, she's older, she's with Jacob, so how does she react to meeting her mother? I'm trying to figure out what the new war will be. I want to finish the current fics I have before I start new ones because I barely have any time for my original work as it is.


	13. Chapter 13

Unfortunately this isn't a chapter but I'd rather warn you before hand then have you check in constantly for an update.

It'll be about another week before I can update because school has to take precedence otherwise how will I pay the bills in the future?

I promise, see? Promise that next week friday all of my fics will be updated, I'll work on the new chapters bit by bit as I study for finals. College is no joke, the high school forewarning wasn't enough, ha ha. check in next friday for this non-chapter will be replaced with an actual chapter and I'll be getting rid of that April Fool's chapter in The BitterSweet so all of the chapters will be moved up by one.

Thank you so much for reading my stories and if you want to comment anything, go ahead, I'll make time to answer them during the week. Thanks for being awesome!

Wih infinite love, and appreciation, forever

MYSTERY READER

NEWS

I HAVE A CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE! I plan on using it to post inspirational videos like news, music and fanfic trailers to inspire you to write or give you something to think about while you're at work. I multitask like that all the time and it makes work better.

STORM HAWKS I might make one seperate for you because I want to post mash-ups and hand made episodes based on Welcome.


End file.
